


no more ferris wheels

by crazyqueerecrivain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: based on : just imagine that kara is a buzzfeed type reporter and is doing a video that requires finding a stranger on the street and hanging out with them for the day, as many of them do, so she walks up to lena without know that lena is lena luthor of l corp and lena totally has a busy schedule for the day but she can legit not turn down this adorable cinnamon roll so she discreetly cancels her entire day for kara and it’s this cute day with all this fluffy stuff and at the end of the day lena comes clean and asks kara out and kara is kara so she’s hella flustered and surprised but of course she says yes because the entire day lena has been making her heart beat faster and then bonus her peers after the fact are like KARA HOW TF DID YOU GET LENA LUTHOR TO AGREE TO THIS//heavily influenced bythis





	

**Letting Google Dictate A Day**

If Kara’s being honest, she’s a little drunk when she pitches the idea, but her supervisor jumps at the idea. There’s a few conditions; Kara has to convince a stranger to make it a day with them, the video has to be okay’d by the representative for Google promotions, and above all, she has to keep her expenses under a thousand dollars. 

It’s a little bit of an insane idea, but it’s how Kara finds herself in National City Park, asking strangers about their plans for the day and if they’ll spend the day with Kara, only to be met with nasty glances and all too polite ‘how are you’s without waiting for answers. Kara is about half an hour into looking and starting to get hungry when she sees _her._ The woman takes Kara’s breath for a moment. Her raven-colored hair is pinned back in a neat ponytail and wears fatigue under her strikingly green eyes. The woman looks slightly distressed; though her professional looking dress looks pristine. Kara can’t tell if this woman is going or coming from work, though she figures the former since it’s only nine in the morning. She doesn’t plan on asking the woman to be in the video, but she wants to at least attempt to make the woman smile. 

“Um, Hi.” Kara smiles softly, walking toward the woman as she approaches. The woman brings her lips together in a tight smile, but doesn’t say a word. Kara sighs, resolving to try a little harder. “Uh, how are you, how are you doing today?” The woman shrugs again, but still doesn’t budge on her brisk walk and silence. “Do you like space puns?” Kara tries desperately for the last time. The woman freezes and about-faces towards Kara, a loose smile starting to form.

“Not generally, though I don’t know many.” The woman’s voice makes Kara’s heart skip. It’s so velvety and gravely and perfect.

Kara lets out a small giggle thinking about the punchline, which seems to make the woman smile. “Comet me bro.” This time Kara is sure the woman’s smile is pure as she lets out a dorky laugh. “I’m Kara, um, I work for CatCo, um, and we’re doing a video about letting Google decide what you do during the day, do you maybe want to help us out?” Kara babbles the words before she can stop herself. She knows the woman probably has to go to work, but something in Kara can’t stop herself from asking, something in her doesn’t want to say goodbye to the woman. 

“Lena,” the woman, Lena, says with a smile. “I was just heading home from work, but if you give me a few minutes, I’ll run into Starbucks and change into normal clothing, I’d love to do the video with you, granted there are more puns.” Lena’s smile grows, but the brightness is nothing compared to the sunshine in Kara’s eyes as she nods furiously.

* * *

Lena isn’t sure why she’s agreed to this. Okay, she’s sure _why_ she’s doing it, but she’s not sure how her PR staff will feel about it. The blonde, Kara, just looks so excited and cheerful when she asks Lena about spending the day together and Lena can’t say no. While she waits for her coffee, Lena drafts an email to Jess, asking that her assistant cancels all prior engagements, as Lena is feeling under the weather. It’s not a complete lie. If Lena were to have said no to Kara and gone into work, she would’ve been distracted all day. She would’ve been wondering and imagining all day what their day would have been like or if she’d ever meet Kara agin. Other than that, it’s total lie. Lena figures she deserves one day off; one day to just be an impulsive girl who likes girls. She knows later it’ll come out who she is, but Kara doesn’t seem to know. Lena just gets to be Lena. She’s not Lena Luthor, social pariah and lesbian. She’s not Lena Luthor, daughter of Lilian and sister of Lex. She’s not Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp. She’s just Lena, or so she’s hoping. 

After grabbing a cup of coffee, Lena bops into the bathroom to peel off her skin tight dress and uncomfortably high heels in favor of her favorite pair of jeans, a white v-neck, and navy converse. When she stays late at work, after everyone leaves, Lena drops her façade and changes into her comfy clothing. When she makes her way back to the blonde, Kara still has a bright smile on her face that warms Lena’s heart. It’s like Kara wants to spend time with Lena, her only anterior motive being filming this video. “So,” Before Kara can really speak, her stomach grumbles loudly, causing an adorable pink blush to grace Kara’s cheeks.

“Shall we start with some breakfast?” Lena asks with a smile, acutely aware that her stomach was also empty. She never had time for breakfast before she left, so she had granola bars stashed in her desk at work. 

Kara nods slightly, pulling her phone from her pocket. The case doesn’t surprise Lena per se, but it’s not exactly what she expects. There are two parts of the case, one hard plastic and pink, while the other is rubber and black. The latter covers the former. Apparently Kara is rough on her technology. “So Google has a breakfast place about a quarter mile from here, does that sound okay? I know it’s a bit of a walk.” Kara says timidly, and Lena bites her lip, watching Kara’s reaction closely. She can’t be sure, but Lena thinks that she caused the little cough the Kara produces. 

“Sounds perfect.” Lena smiles and Kara takes the lead, navigating toward the restaurant. The two walk in silence for a few blocks before Kara giggles. Lena looks over at the taller woman (Lena totally isn’t bitter she lost her height advantage over Kara when she traded in her heels for converse) slightly confused. 

“What do you call a melon that’s not allowed to get married?” Kara asks, her face contorts as she attempts to keep her laugh in check. Lena hums in a silent question of  _I don’t know, what?_ “Can’t elope.” Kara giggles, the sound prompting Lena to break into another natural smile. In all honestly, Lena isn’t sure she’s smiled genuinely this much sine, well, ever.

Lena huffs a laugh, trying not to focus on the each brush of their hands and how it makes Lena’s heart stop. “That is absolutely terrible.” Kara seems to be struggling to regain her composure, but Lena finds it endearing and adorable. “Oh, um this is it!” Kara halts abruptly, stopping in front of a small hole in the wall place. 

They sit at a private booth, the camera crew only taking shots of them ordering and getting their food. Kara sheepishly suggests that they order their favorites for each other in order to broaden their horizons. It’s not a great idea, but Lena plays along. She even gets through half of Kara’s short stack of Oreo pancakes before giving up and switching plates with Kara. They laugh and they joke and Kara gives Lena more bad puns. Lena almost forgets this isn’t a real date. Almost. 

* * *

It’s nearly noon when Kara and Lena finally leave the diner. The crew must be terribly bored, so Kara reminds herself to apologize to them later and do something to thank them for their patience. Kara finds herself quite fascinated with Lena. She forgets she’s working when she’s around the dark-haired woman.  They talk about being adopted and their favorite foods and their favorite movies and Kara talks about her family. Lena doesn’t go into hers, but Kara can deduce that there’s nothing pretty about it, and it makes her want to pull Lena into the biggest and warmest hug that she can. 

The restaurant is right above the National City Boardwalk, so they decide to make their activity for the day going around the Boardwalk. “You’ve _never_ been on a roller coaster?” Kara’s jaw drops when she hears the fact escape Lena’s mouth. It’s truly preposterous for Kara. Growing up, amusement parks were special treats, but even still the visits happened more than once in a year. Lena shakes her head, casually picking at the cotton candy remains. “Well we’re going to rectify that!” Kara grabs Lena’s hand without thinking and pulls her along on their way to Kara’s favorite coaster at the National City Boardwalk. It’s not too scary, but not too boring. There are no loops, but a few unexpected drops. 

Kara isn’t sure if she’s glad or not that the camera crew can’t come with them on the ride. On one hand, she’s thrilled she gets to be alone with Lena, but on the other, she’s started to overanalyze the fact that Lena is still (seemly contentedly) holding her hand. This is _work_. Kara tries to convince herself. Lena is just playing along for the day, not because she’s into Kara. Just because Kara thinks Lena is cute, and interesting, and beautiful, doesn’t mean that Lena feels the same of Kara. When they’re alone on the roller coaster, she’ll only have more time to doubt and overanalyze. She’ll be able to pretend this is just a date, but she’s not sure that’s what’s really in the best interest of her heart. She’s also not really sure she cares. 

One of the interns on the project, Mike, pulls a Go Pro from his equipment bag and hands it to Kara before the couple and the team go their separate ways. “Get a photoset too okay?” Kara tries to be really clear with Mike because for all the poor boy is worth, he often misses simple directions because he’s not paying attention to what his superiors would like. Mike nods and Kara flashes a look at her main camera operator and best friend Winn, who winks, before going back to beaming at Mike. Kara sighs, at least she’s not the only hopeless queer person on the project. 

Lena laughs. Lena LAUGHS when she’s on the roller coaster which Kara thinks is entirely unfair. “It’s how I process my terror!” Lena protests when Kara pouts as they exit the ride. “That was really frightening, but really fun,” Lena bites her lip, which makes Kara curse silently, because wow that’s hot. 

“Hey Kar, this is one attractive photo of you.” Winn teases when he catches the two exiting, flashing the souvenir photo. Lena looks like perfection. She’s got a huge grin on her face and her eyes are sparkling. The only sign of any fear is her hand tightly around Kara’s. Kara on the other hand, is mid-scream. She looks horrified, even if she is having a wonderful time. Completely unfair. 

“Shut up!” Kara sticks her tongue out and pushes Winn playfully. “Let’s go play some games.” Kara mumbles bitterly, hoping to redeem herself at the arcade booths. They still have to buy drinks, but they’re still not close to spending a thousand dollars, so Kara figures she can afford to blow twenty or thirty bucks trying to win a stuffed animal. 

Kara doesn’t prove herself in the slightest. Each time she goes to compete, Lena leaning against the side of the booth distracts her and she fails miserably. She stops even trying after the fifth booth. Lena however excels at every single game. When she wins a pink teddy bear she holds it out for Kara with a shy smile on her face. “I’m bear-y glad you stopped me this morning.” Kara’s pout breaks as she pulls the teddy bear into a hug. 

“I’m still bitter that you won and I didn’t.” Kara tries to pout again, but she’s too warm and fuzzy inside. The sun is getting ready to set and with a heavy heart, Kara decides it’s time to start wrapping up the day. “What do you say we go for a ride on the ferris wheel and then head to that bar we passed on our way to breakfast.” Lena smiles and nods, but something seems off with her. 

As they make their way to the next ride, the camera crew following a few meters behind, Kara holds her new bear in one arm, while she takes Lena’s hand gently with her other hand. The line for the ferris wheel is shorter than expected, so they end up in the last pod before the ride starts. “Lena,” Kara asks gently, rubbing her thumb over the skin on Lena’s hand, “are you okay? You’re a little pale…” Kara trails off. 

Lena tightens her jaw as the ferris wheel jerks while the pair approach the apex. “Yeah,” She gasps, “I’m just a little,” Lena pauses “afraid of heights!” She squeaks as the ferris wheel halts while the two are right at the top. “We’re gonna die, we’re gonna die, we’re gonna die.” Lena mumbles over and over again, pressing her eyes closed. 

“Lena,” Kara says, taking her hand from Lena’s and wrapping her arm around Lena’s waist, before joining her far side hand with Lena’s. “Listen to my voice okay? This isn’t out of the ordinary. We’ll start moving in no time. Just focus on what I’m saying okay? Everything will be fine.” Lena nestles her head into Kara’s shoulder, her face stricken with fear. 

“Kar… Kara, if we’re gonna die-”

“We’re not.” Kara interrupts, squeezing Lena’s hand.

“Kara if we’re going to die I need to ask you something.” Kara hums, figuring the vibration will echo against Lena. “I need to know if you’ll go on a date with mE!” Lena screeches the last word, tightening her grip on Kara’s hand, as the ferris wheel jerks into motion again. Kara laughs and this time it’s Lena’s turn to pout. “I am being vulnerable with you and you laugh!” Kara can tell that Lena isn’t angry, but Lena’s pout is adorable. 

“Do you still want to ask me out if we’re surviving?” Kara asks tentatively as the pod reaches the ground and the operators help them (and Kara’s bear) out. Lena nods timidly. “Then yes, Lena Luthor, I will go on a date with you.” Kara smiles, but Lena looks stunned. 

There are a few beats of silence before Lena speaks. “You? You knew? You never? You didn’t?” 

Kara scoffs, “Lena, I work for a major media outlet. Of course I knew your last name. It just didn’t matter. I just wanted to make you smile with a pun and then I wanted to make you keep smiling. Kara can feel her checks warm as Lena brings her arms up around Kara’s neck and pulls her into a chaste kiss, both women bearing smiles on their faces. 

“So no more ferris wheels?” Kara jokes; Lena’s face falls to a serious expression.

“No more ferris wheels.”


End file.
